


Windy Days and Cuddle Parties

by Friendly_neighborhood_pansexual



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brief Tony stark - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, General cute stuff, Hot Chocolate, Its amazing pls read, M/M, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Sam Wilson, lots of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_neighborhood_pansexual/pseuds/Friendly_neighborhood_pansexual
Summary: Just soft Winterfalcon fluff for my bab Joodle noodle (Jade)





	Windy Days and Cuddle Parties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tcnyrhcdey (stcrkson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrkson/gifts).



> I LOVE YOU JOODLE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

**Windy Days and Cuddle Parties**

  
  


It was early in the morning at the Avengers tower. Everyone was asleep except for Bucky, Sam and Steve getting ready for their morning runs. 

 

Bucky groans and flops onto his back. He looks over to the closet and sees Sam pull off his sleep shirt and grabbing his workout clothes. 

 

He pouts while he sits up and pushes his messy hair out of his face. 

 

“Sammy! Do we have to go running today? I'm kinda enjoying the morning view I have right here.” 

 

He cackles when a pillow gets thrown his way, nearly grazing his head. He huffs when his boyfriend ignores him and pulls on his clothes and grabs another pillow. 

 

“Hurry up before Captain dumbass runs up here and starts bugging us again. I'm not changing our sheets from your lazy ass not getting up from water getting dumped on you.”

 

He chuckles at the memory and gets up anyway not wanting to piss off Sam again. Even if the punishment was so worth it. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


They're running in Central Park early in the morning and not many people are awake with them. 

 

Steve decides to go all out and passes Bucky and Sam multiple times when they take their time and jog it out. They watch the already rising sun illuminate the city’s skyline waking everyone else up in the big city. 

 

“Today's kinda nice out isn't it? Maybe we should go back to the tower and get all nice ya know? Take a day to explore the city and have a nice time.”

 

Bucky stops jogging in front of a park bench with a tree hanging over giving it a bit of shade to cool off and relax.                   

 

Sam smiles and sits down followed by Buck. They watch people jog by with dogs or other couples. 

 

“That sounds kinda nice, punk. Haven't been on a proper date with you for a while since your such a little lazy ass and want to cuddle up all day in bed watching Netflix.”

 

He snickers when he looks over and sees a ‘sad’ pout etch across Bucky's face. 

 

“What's wrong with that! You like when we cuddle and watch movies. You definitely liked it last night since you jumped all over me-” 

 

He smirks beneath the hand that gets slapped over his face. Sam is blushing next to him as he glares and punches him in the arm. 

 

“Shut up. Just take me on the date so I can finally feel like my boyfriend is sweet and not a lazy asshole who only loves me for my cooking.” 

 

“But I do love you for your cooking! I'm only lazy from you force-feeding me all day ‘cause you're worried about when I went through the Great Depression.”

 

Sam scoffs and cuddles into Bucky as he hugs him close and kisses his forehead. 

 

“Well fuck me for caring about your health then.” He mumbles and watches as Steve runs by.

 

“Sorry guys! One more lap and we can head back to the tower!” 

 

They both watch as the wind follows behind him and they laugh when it makes other joggers yell or stumble from the force.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


One “Race you back to the tower!” Later and all 3 of them panting in the elevator ride later, Bucky and Sam are back in their room. 

 

After taking showers and changing into different clothes the boys sneakily make it out of the tower to avoid the arguing happening in the communal area.

 

Something about who can make the best omelets or something stupid. 

 

Sigh.

 

The wind whips around the couple as they walk down the semi-busy walkway. Sam shivers even in his layers so Bucky pulls him in closer and puts an arm over his shoulder so they can still walk comfortably.

 

“I told you cuddling in bed and watching movies in great. I coulda’ made some hot cocoa and put on your favorite Disney movie. But I know how much you like being outside so just know you wanted this babe.”

 

“Shut up punk… Thank you. You can be sweet sometimes.” 

 

He kisses his cheek and tries not to smile when Bucky grins wide and hugs him close as they enter the cafe that was on the same when the wind picked up again. 

 

They ended up snuggling on the couch that was under the big showcase window the cafe had. Ordered the biggest cup of hot cocoa they had and watched Wall-E and Dumbo until they got sleepy and convinced Tony to send someone to pick them up. 

 

“Please Tony it's so cold and these poor workers just wanna go home to their families or whatever be a good person!”

 

“... Barnes shut up and wait for Happy to come. And don't get mad at him when he hits all the speed bumps and potholes since you made him get up.”

 

“... Fair. Bye Tones.” 

 

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bls kudos and comment i need feedback it literally determines if I'll ever write again


End file.
